ONLY YOU
by el Cierto
Summary: Pairing Gaara - Ino .... Ino yang sangat tidak menyukai Temari karena ia menganggap Temari merebut Shikamaru darinya malah mendapat tugas ke Sunagakure dan tinggal serumah dengan Temari dan keluarganya, di mana ada sang Kazekage juga, Sabaku no Gaara..


**A/N : Suddenly comes to my mind about this idea, Gaa-Ino fanfic.. yay..Fanon, OOC, Gaje, Maybe AU**

** Well, u've been warned =))**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**TITLE : **

Pagi itu Ino bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Tetapi begitu matanya terbuka lebar, ia ta mendapati suasana serba ungu dan wangi bunga di ruangan tempatnya tidur sebagaimana yang biasanya ia dapati tiap bangun pagi. Alih-alih wangi bunga atau nuansa ungu, yang ia dapati malah sebuah ruangan bercat kecoklatan yang sudah pudar dan bau pasir. Pasir! _Wait!_

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Dan berikutnya, ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ini ia sedang tak berada di kamarnya, bukan di rumahnya. Bahkan bukan di desanya pula, Konohagakure no Sato. Ia kini berada di desa Suna! Desa pasir tersembunyi. Sunagakure no Sato!

Gadis pirang itu tak urung menggigit bibirnya dengan pahit. Kesedihan yang terasa lebih menyakitkan hatinya kembali menyerangnya. Ingatannya pun kembali pada hari terakhir ia berada di Konoha. Menghadapi shisou-nya, Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

"_Jadi, sudah cukup jelas kan Ino? __Besok kau sudah bisa berangkat ke Suna. Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang akan mengantarkanmu ke sana. Apa masih ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Tsunade sambil menautkan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dagu._

"_Umm… Saya masih heran saja kenapa Shisou memilih saya untuk melakukan misi ini? Bukankah masih banyak yang lebih mampu melakukannya daripada saya?" Ino memberanikan diri mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya yang telah mengganjal hatinya sejak beberapa hari lalu sejak ia diberitahu misi yang akan dijalankannya ke Sunagakure itu._

_Tsunade mengerutkan bibir. _

"_Hmm.. tak biasanya kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri, Ino? Biasanya kan kau senang sekali kalau terpilih untuk melakukan sebuah misi sementara Sakura tidak. Apalagi ini misi istimewa. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu keberatan, Ino? Kurasa orang tuamu sudah menyatakan persetujuan mereka padaku," ujar Tsunade sama sekali tidak peka terhadap gejolak di hati muridnya yang berambut pirang itu._

_Ino menunduk. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak meremas lipitan roknya. __Sungguh di luar kebiasaanya yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat._

_Tsunade menghela napas panjang. _

"_Apa ada sesuatu yang menahanmu pergi ke Suna, Ino? Apa kau sudah punya hubungan khusus dengan seseorang?"_

_Ino sontak mendongak mendapati pertanyaan mendadak dari gurunya itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau Tsunade akan menanyakan hal itu padanya._

_Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menjawabnya. Karena jawabannya memanga cuma satu kata: Tidak! _

_Ya, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkan Konoha. Ia tidak punya itu apa yang namanya hubungan khusus dengan seseorang. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang sejak awal membuatnya tergila-gila, telah menentukan pilihannya, Hinata Hyugaa. Lalu Sai, anggota ANBU Ne yang membuatnya bisa melupakan kekecewaannya atas Sasuke, ternyata lebih memilih sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura Haruno. Dan yang terakhir, setelah Ino merasa tenang karena dua kali patah hati, ia mulai menemukan perasaan khusus pada rekan setimnya yang pemalas, Shikamaru Nara. Tetapi ketika Ino merasa ia sudah begitu dekat dengan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba saja ia dihadapkan pada satu fakta menyakitkan lagi. Fakta bahwa Shikamaru menyukai Sabaku no Temari. _

_Ah, tragis sekali kisah cinta Ino. Padahal, dari fisik, Ino bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu kunoichi tercantik di Konoha. Soal ninjutsu atau medical jutsu pun, ia tak mengecewakan. Dan lagi, ia punya kepribadian periang dan ramah tamah. Poor Ino!_

"_Kalau begitu, tak ada masalah kan mengenai keberangkatanmu ke Suna besok?" pertanyaan Tsunade seketika mengembalikan Ino dari lamunan panjangnya._

_Ino mengangguk. Dan berikutnya dia undur diri dari hadapan gurunya itu. __Sepanjang jalan pulang, sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tak menangis. Tidak, ia tak ingin seorang pun tahu betapa hatinya hancur._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

* * *

_Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang yang sangat melelahkan, Ino didampingi Kakashi dan Shikamaru sampai juga di Sunagakure. Meskipun hari sudah sangat larut ketika mereka tiba di kantor Kazekage, tetapi ternyata mereka masih disambut hangat oleh para shinobi yang berjaga di kantor Kazekage. __Termasuk di antara mereka yang bersikap ramah adalah Kankuro dan Temari. Ya, Temari. Gadis yang membuat Ino cemburu berat. Ia tahu sebenarnya ia tak boleh membenci Temari, sebagaimana ia juga tak membenci Hinata dan Sakura. Tetapi, entah kenapa Ino tidak suka sama sekali pada Temari. Ia menganggap Temari telah merebut Shikamaru darinya. Padahal Shikamaru adalah harapan terakhirnya. Oh, Ino tahu itu konyol. Tapi, memang perasaan wanita kadang sulit untuk dikendalikan bukan?_

_Berikutnya, setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, mereka dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat. Kankuro mengantarkan Ino ke kamarnya. Dan dengan pahit, Ino harus menyaksikan Shikamaru berduaan dengan Temari keluar ruangan melewati pintu lain sesaat sebelum ia dan Kankuro meninggalkan kantor Kazekage. Ino mengumpat sedih._

_Perfect! _

_Seolah belum cukup hancur perasaan Ino, satu siksaan ditambahkan lagi untuknya, __ia akan tinggal seatap dengan orang yang dibencinya. Bagaimana tidak. Ternyata kamar yang ditinggali Ino selama di Suna tepat berdampingan dengan kamar Temari. Ya, di situlah ia akan tinggal selama misinya di Sunagakure yang ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti akan berapa lama. Ino mengerang dalam hati meski ia masih sempat menampilkan senyum terima kasihnya pada Kankurou yang telah berbaik hati mengantarnya._

* * *

* * *

Dan di sinilah Ino pagi ini. Duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, di kamar barunya. Mendapatkan kembali kesadaran bahwa ia sudah tak ada lagi di Konoha. Mendapati dirinya yang berada di tempat asing yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Pagi yang biasanya selalu membuat Ino bersemangat dan ceria, kali ini justru membuat Ino merasa begitu sepi dan hampa. Dengan kondisi mental yang seperti sekarang, Ino ragu apakah ia bisa menunaikan tugas yang dibebankan padanya. _Sigh!_ Ingin rasanya Ino tak perduli akan hal itu. Tetapi tidak, ia bukan tipe orang yang tak mau perduli. Sebaliknya, ia sangat perduli terhadap segala sesuatu.

Sudah menjadi sifat alami seorang Ino Yamanaka untuk bersikap ceria dan ramah. Karena itu, sesaat kemudian Ino telah merubah pikirannya. Setelah mencuci mukanya dan berganti pakaian, benang kusut dalam pikirannya sedikit terurai. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menerima nasibnya dan menjalankan tugasnya di Suna dengan baik.

"_Yo! Ino Yamanaka! Tunjukkan kalau kau adalah kunoichi tangguh dari Konoha!" _seru inner Ino saat gadis itu menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dan senyum pun terkembang di bibir Ino.

Tetapi…

"Ino-chan? Kau sudah bangun?" suara Temari sontak membuat senyum yang terkembang di bibir Ino segera lenyap.

_Sigh_! Ino mendesah pelan. _Ayolah Ino! __Temari tidak seburuk itu! __Kau tahu?_ Kembali inner Ino berkata. Dan dengan demikian Ino pun melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ohayou, Temari-san," Ino memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dan setidaknya berhasil.

Temari balas tersenyum. Wajahnya cerah sekali. Matanya berbinar-binar. Dan Ino tentu saja tahu mengapa begitu. Siapa sih yang tidak senang hati kalau bertemu dengan kekasih. Ah! Lagi-lagi Ino mengerang dalam hatinya.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan. Aku sudah selesai membuat sarapan lho. Aku harap kau mau mencicipinya. Bagaimana?" Temari bersikap ramah sekali. Ah, bisakah Ino membalasnya dengan sikap jutek?

"Arigatou, Temari-san. Yah, aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Dan maaf yah, aku bangun agak kesiangan, hehe," Ino memutuskan untuk bersikap ceria sebagaimana ia biasanya.

"Ah, tidak apa Ino-chan. Santai saja. Anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri. Lagipula tadi malam kalian memang sudah larut sekali baru sampai. Wajar jika kalian kecapekan," sahut Temari sambil mulai menuruni tangga diikuti Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"E.. ya.. Ngomong-ngomong, Kakashi-sensei dan Shikamaru itu sudah bangun apa belum ya?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Mereka tidak menginap di sini. Mereka menginap di rumah tamu yang letaknya di sebelah kantor Kazekage. Apa kau ingin menemui mereka?" Temari balik bertanya.

"Mungkin. Tapi kurasa, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu kan? Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan Temari-san," Ino benar-benar pandai bersandiwara.

"Wah, aku jadi tersanjung. Tapi aku senang, Ino-chan. Sebenarnya aku tak bisa memasak. Aku hanya bisa bikin roti isi saja. Hehe, karena itu aku senang sekali Ino-chan tinggal di sini. Karena aku tahu dari Shikamaru, kalau kau pandai sekali memasak, jadi aku ingin belajar padamu, Ino-chan," ujar Temari panjang lebar sementara mereka sudah memasuki ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur.

"Eh? Masa Shikamaru bilang aku pandai memasak sih!" Ino kaget.

"Ya begitulah. Suatu kali aku memberinya roti buatanku dan katanya aku harus belajar memasak padamu kalau ingin membuatnya terkesan dengan masakanku. Walau ia mengatakannya dengan mata setengah terpejam, kau tahu, dan aku juga meninjunya gara-gara itu, tetapi aku jadi penasaran pada Ino-chan. Jarang-jarang kan, Shikamaru memuji orang?" Temari nyengir. Ino pun balas menampilkan cengirannya.

"Hihi, ya… Sebenarnya tak sampai segitunya sih. Kurasa Shikamaru hanya ingin menggodamu saja, Temari-san," kilah Ino. Dalam hati ia gembira juga jika apa yang dikatakan Temari itu benar.

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Ino mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangan dapur sekaligus ruang makan itu. Suasananya cerah dan klasik dengan dominasi warna coklat lembut. Meja bar panjang menjadi sekat yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang makan yang terdiri dari satu meja persegi panjang dengan enam kursi. Di pojokan ada sebuah meja kecil dengan telepon di atasnya. Lalu sebuah kulkas dua pintu berwarna coklat gelap di sampingnya lalu sebuah wastafel di sisi lain.

Tak ada ornamen yang menghiasi dinding selain sebingkai pigura yang menampilkan logo Sunagakure. Sementara ruangan dapur terdiri dari meja panjang dari keramik berwarna krem dengan dengan sebuah kompor gas di atasnya dan penghisap asap yang menaunginya, serta rak memanjang yang terletak di tembok di atasnya dan di bawahnya ada pemanggang dan lemari-lemari tempat menyimpan perabotan.

Pisau dan sumpit untuk memasak terpasang rapi di tempat di dekat kompor. Sementara perabotan yang sering digunakan untuk memasak tergantung rapi dan bersih mengkilap di salah satu dindingnya. Tempat mencuci piring terletak di ujung dekat pintu ke belakang.

Jendela besar dengan kaca bening terletak di dekat tempat mencuci piring. Tak ada daun jendela yang terbuka. Suasana Sunagakure yang selalu panas di siang hari membuat mereka selalu menyalakan AC, sehingga jendela cukuplah menampilkan pemandangan luar dan jendela yang dapat di buka jarang sekali dibuka.

Ino merasa ia bisa menyukai suasana dapur itu, meski tentunya tak dapat ia bandingkan dengan dapur di rumahnya yang segar dan menguarkan wangi citrus. Di mana jendela-jendela terbuka lebar untuk membiarkan udara segar masuk. Ah, belum apa-apa Ino sudah merindukan rumahnya….

"Ino-chan, kau mau sandwich apa? Ayam, salad tuna, ham, atau vegetarian?" tanya Temari menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya.

Ino sesaat menatap Temari.

"Ah, sandwich salad tuna saja, Temari-san. Arigatou," sahutnya kemudian.

Temari tersenyum lalu melangkah ke dapur sementara Ino duduk mengahadap meja makan yang lengang. Tak lama kemudian, Temari kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa satu baki sarapan berisi dua piring kecil dengan sandwich di atasnya dan dua gelas _plain yogurt_.

"E.. Temari-san, di mana Kankuro-san? Kok aku tak melihatnya pagi ini?" tanya Ino sambil menerima sarapannya.

"Oh, Kankuro. Sehabis mengantarkanmu tadi malam ia ke rumah tamu. Dia tidur di sana. Yah, sembari membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai desa begitulah. Ia kan wakil Kazekage. Jadi kalau Gaara sedang tak ada di tempat, dialah yang mengurus semuanya," tutur Temari panjang lebar.

Ahya! Ino seperti baru sadar, kalau dari tadi malam ia tak melihat Gaara sama sekali. Padahal sebagai Kazekage kan harusnya ia ada untuk menyambut utusan dari desa lain yang datang ke desa yang dipimpinnya. Apalagi itu utusan dari Konoha, desa yang punya hubungan dekat dengan Suna. Jadi kemana Gaara?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga tak melihat Gaara sama sekali sejak kami tiba tadi malam? Memangnya dia di mana, Temari-san?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Gaara sedang di Kirigakure. Ada sedikit urusan di sana. Ia sudah berada di sana hampir empat hari ini. Kalau tak ada halangan, dia akan kembali ke desa hari ini," jawab Temari lalu menggigit sandwich-nya.

Ino mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia ingin segera memulai tugasnya. Mengajar medical ninjutsu pada beberapa shinobi Suna yang telah ditunjuk. Ya, memang itulah misinya kali ini. Ia ditugaskan untuk membagi ilmu penyembuhan yang dimilikinya kepada shinobi Suna. Dan yang paling penting lagi adalah membantu membudidayakan beberapa jenis tanaman obat yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramuan penyembuh. Sunagakure meminta bantuan Konohagakure karena _medical ninjutsu_ Konohagakure terkenal ampuh dalam melakukan penyembuhan. Sementara Sunagakure masih sangat kurang dalam hal tersebut.

Tentu saja, dalam menjalankan tugasnya kali ini Ino tak sendirian. Ia akan didampingi sesepuh _medic-nin_ Sunagakure yang terkenal, Nenek Chiyo.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapannya dan membantu Temari membereskan dapur, mereka berdua pun berangkat menuju kantor Kazekage.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Kazekage, Temari banyak memberitahu Ino mengenai Sunagakure dan kebiasaan penduduknya. Ia juga memberitahu Ino mengenai oasis dan tempat-tempat lain yang menarik di Sunagakure. Hal itu membuat Ino semakin tak bisa untuk mempertahankan ketidaksukaannya pada Temari. Karena faktanya, ia malah mulai menyukai gadis berkuncir empat itu.

Ketika mereka berdua tiba di kantor Kazekage, mereka langsung bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo yang ternyata sudah menunggu kedatangan Ino. Kankurou sendiri duduk tenang di samping Nenek Chiyo. Sementara Kakashi dan Shikamaru juga sudah hadir. Ino sedikit heran bagaimana kedua ninja yang terkenal pemalas itu sudah hadir lebih dulu di situ mendahuluinya. Hmm, mungkin mereka ingin menjaga _image_. Ino tertawa geli dalam hati ketika ia memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Setelah berbincang mengenai beberapa hal dengan Kankurou dan juga Nenek Chiyo, Kakashi dan Shikamaru pun berpamitan. Sekali lagi, Ino melihat kontak mata diam-diam antara Temari dan Shikamaru sebelum pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ino, temari, dan Kankurou ikut mengantarkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru sampai di gerbang desa. Ternyata Ino tak sanggup menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh ketika ia menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar sendiri di Suna.

Kakashi menepuk bahunya pelan dan memberinya beberapa nasihat agar menjaga diri baik-baik dan menjalankan tugas dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengatakan dua kalimat singkat, _jangan menangis dan jaga dirimu baik-baik_. Tapi yang membuat Ino sedikit tersentak, adalah karena sebelum melangkah pergi Shikamaru kembali menghadapinya dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ino mau tak mau sedikit terkejut oleh sikap sahabat sekaligus rekan setimnya yang biasanya selalu cuek itu. Tetapi, Ino benar-benar terhibur oleh sikap Shikamaru itu. Apalagi ketika ia berbisik, "Sssh… jangan menangis Ino. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan, asal kau mau sedikit saja mengurangi kecerewetanmu…" Dan dengan itu pula Ino dengan gemas mencubit pinggang Shikamaru. Membuat pemuda berambut model kepala nanas itu menjerit kesakitan. Tawapun berderai dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menyaksikan hal itu. Bahkan Temari juga ikut tertawa. Dia sama sekali tidak tampak cemburu. Ah, betapa pengertian sebenarnya Temari itu.

Akhirnya, setelah Kakashi dan Shikamaru berlalu dari hadapannya, Ino pun kembali ke desa bersama Temari dan Kankurou. Dalam hatinya, Ino sudah bertekad, bahwa ia tidak boleh membiarkan kecengengannya berlarut-larut. Ia harus bersikap dewasa. Termasuk merelakan Shikamaru dengan Temari. Yah! Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalankan tugasnya di Suna ini, sehingga saat ia kembali ke Konoha nanti ia akan membuat desanya bangga kepadanya. Yosh! Ino yakin ia pasti bisa!

Nenek Chiyo membawa Ino ke Sunagakure Medical Centre (SMC) yang merupakan rumah sakit Sunagakure sekaligus akademi medic-nin dan tempat pembudidayaan tanaman obat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengira kalau Godaime Hokage akan mengirimkanmu untuk membantuku, Yamanaka-chan. Kupikir malah Shizune-san yang akan dikirim kemari," ucap Nenek Chiyo selagi mereka menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang tenang dan lengang menuju kantornya.

"Shizune-senpai baru saja melahirkan, Nenek Chiyo. Jadi, Tsunade-shisou mengirimkan aku kemari. Aku berharap tidak akan mengecewakan kalian," kata Ino menanggapi.

"Heheh, aku yakin kau bisa diandalkan, Yamanaka-chan. Kau sangat cantik dan masih muda sekali,. Sepertinya kau ini sebaya dengan Kazekage-sama ya?"

"Umm… mungkin begitu, Nek. Ohya, bisakah nenek memanggilku Ino saja. Itu akan lebih praktis, hehe," Ino nyengir lebar.

"Bukan hal yang buruk. Baiklah, Ino. Kita sudah sampai. Kita akan berbagi ruangan kantor. Ini dia ruangannya. Kau suka?" Nenek Chiyo membuka sebuah ruangan, dan mata Ino langsung disguhi sebuah ruangan besar yang nyaman berbau _herbal mint._

Ino langsung mengangguk. Tidak seperti di rumah Kazekage, suasana kantor Nenek Chiyo lebih menyegarkan. Ada dua meja kerja di ruangan itu. Yang satu di sebelah kiri dan satunya di sebelah kanan. Dua-duanya berwarna coklat terang dan sepertinya terbuat dari bahan bubur kayu. Di meja bagian sebelah kanan ada seperangkat komputer di atasnya. Sementara itu dokumen-dokumen tertata rapi di sebuah lemari kaca besar di sisi lain ruangan. Lalu seperangkat meja kursi untuk menerima tamu ada di dekatnya. Lalu beberapa rak berisi tabung-tabung dan toples-toples kaca tempat berbagai macam obat.

Ino menoleh ke jendela dekat meja bagian yang terletak dekat pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan di belakangnya yang ternyata sebuah kebun tanaman obat. Ada dua pintu masuk dan dua pintu keluar untuk memasuki lahan pembudidayaan tanaman obat yang luas itu. Salah satu pintu masuknya ya dari kantor Nenek Chiyo ini.

Dan Ino pun diajak memasuki rumah tanaman itu. Susananya benar-benar sejuk, seperti di Konoha. Ino tak menyangka ada tempat sesejuk itu di Sunagakure. Ia pun langsung menyukai rumah tanaman itu. Tampak olehnya beberapa kunoichi Suna sedang melakukan perawatan pada beberapa tanaman. Mereka mengangguk hormat pada nenek Chiyo dan tersenyum menyapanya. Ino balas tersenyum menyapa mereka. Hmm, sepertinya tugasnya tak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Pikirnya. Sepertinya semuanya akan mudah ia ajak kerjasama. Dengan itu, senyum Ino pun terus terkembang selama ia mendampingi Nenek Chiyo menyusuri tanaman obat itu.

Hari itu Ino belum mulai mengajar. Nenek Chiyo hanya memperkenalkannya kepada orang-orang di SMC dan memberitahunya beberapa hal penting mengenai tugas mengajarnya. Kata beliau, baru besok ia akan memulai tugasnya.

Meski demikian, Ino cukup capek juga. Tentu saja, ia hampir seharian berkeliling SMC dan melihat lebih dekat bagaimana para _medic-nin_ Suna bekerja. Alhasil, ia pun kembali ke rumah Kazekage dalam keadaan lelah dan mengantuk.

"Tadaima," ucap Ino seolah ia tengah memasuki rumahnya sendiri di Konoha.

Tak ada sahutan _okaeri_, sebagaimana ia dapat kalau ia mengucapkan _tadaima_ di Konoha. Dan Ino baru sadar, rumah yang ia tinggali sekarang kan bukan rumahnya sendiri. Lancang sekali ia, pikirnya kemudian. Tetapi, rumah itu memang lengang. Ino tak menemukan Temari ataupun Kankurou. Padahal hari sudah menjelang petang. Bagaimana mereka belum berada di rumah? Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hmm, mungkin mereka masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Ah, sebaiknya aku ke dapur dulu. Haus sekali," kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri lalu melangkah pelan memasuki dapur.

Mata Ino terbelalak ketika ia memasuki dapur dan mendapati berbagai bahan makanan mentah menumpuk di atas meja makan. Sepertinya baru saja dibeli dari pasar. Karena pagi tadi Ino belum melihatnya. Mungkin Temari hendak memasak sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dan ia pun meninggalkan bahan masakan itu begitu saja.

Ino geleng-geleng. Ceroboh sekali Temari. Bagaimana mungkin membiarkan bahan-bahan seperti cumi-cumi, ikan, kerang, dan bakso di luar kulkas. Dengan cuaca sepanas Sunagakure, bisa-bisa bahan-bahan itu rusak dan tidak bisa dimasak kan?

Untunglah, bahan-bahan tersebut masih bisa digunakan alias belum rusak. Mendadak ide cemerlang muncul di benak Ino. Ia akan memasak bahan-bahan itu. Apalagi ia baru ingat kata-kata Temari tadi pagi, Gaara kan akan pulang dari Kiri hari ini. Jadi, Ino pikir pastilah Temari sengaja membeli bahan-bahan itu untuk memasak besar untuk menyambut kepulangan Gaara.

Walaupun Ino tidak tahu selera Gaara bagaimana atau apa yang diinginkan Temari, ia yakin masakannya kali ini tak akan mengecewakan. Maka, berbekal resep-resep masakan yang didapatkannya dari ibunya, Ino pun mulai memasak.

Tak sampai dua jam kemudian, meja makan yang semula kosong itu sudah dipenuhi aneka makanan untuk makan malam yang menggiurkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Baunya saja sangat harum. Sepertinya rasanya juga enak sekali.

Ino merasa puas akan hasil kerjanya. Kemudian ia pun naik ke atas untuk mandi.

Begitu Ino selesai mandi, ia mendengar suara-suara di ruang bawah. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang. Pikirnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan berdandan seperlunya, Ino pun segera turun. Dan benar. Tampak olehnya Temari, Kankurou, seorang kunoichi berambut coklat yang tak dikenalnya, dan Gaara. Ya, dia.. sang Kazekage.

Mata biru bertemu dengan mata hijau.

Ino tercekat .

"Oh Ino-chan! Aku sudah melihatnya! Kau kan yang memasak semua makanan di meja makan itu? Waw!" suara renyah Temari membuat Ino segera sadar dari keterpanaannya ketika matanya bersitatap sejenak dengan Gaara.

"Begitulah, Temari-san. Kuharap, kau tak marah karena aku lancang memasak tanpa seizinmu," Ino nyengir.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak. Justru, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Ino-chan. Bahkan aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu," ujar Temari.

"Iya, Ino-chan. Kami minta maaf karena malah merepotkanmu seperti ini," sahut Kankurou pula.

"Aku senang kok kalo kalian tak keberatan," timpal Ino dengan senyum melebar.

"Hnn.. jadi, kaukah Ino Yamanaka, yang diutus oleh Godaime Hokage?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi diam belum bereaksi.

"Hai', soo desu. Aku Ino Yamanaka, Gaara-sama. Hajime mashite," ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Doozo yoroshiku, Yamanaka-san," sahut Gaara singkat. Ia memang dikenal sebagai orang yang irit dalam berbicara. Ya, mungkin 11-12 dengan Sasuke Uchiha begitulah.

Ino tersenyum. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kunoichi yang berdiri di samping Gaara. Seorang kunoichi berambut pendek sebahu berwarna coklat dan berwajah cantik.

Memahami keingintahuan Ino, Temari pun memperkenalkan kunoichi itu.

"Ohya Ino-chan, ini Matsuri. Dia murid Gaara. Dia juga ikut Gaara ke Kirigakure. Dia medic-nin juga, sama sepertimu," kata Temari.

"Hai, Matsuri-san. Dooozo yoroshiku," Ino membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama oleh Matsuri.

Tetapi entah hanya perasaannya atau bukan, Ino melihat tatapan Matsuri tidak sinkron dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi, Ino tak sempat memikirkan itu lebih jauh karena kemudian bersama mereka ia harus menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam yang tadi telah dimasaknya. Dan Ino pun segera melupakan hal itu.

Tidak seperti kedua saudaranya yang ceria dan suka bercanda, Gaara terkesan dingin. Tetapi, Ino mencoba berpikir positif. Itu mungkin karena dia seorang Kazekage, pemimpin desa yang harus menjaga wibawanya. Mau tak mau Ino dibuat kagum juga oleh fakta itu. Karena di usia yang semuda itu, Gaara sudah mengemban tugas besar yang tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Ino menjadi penasaran untuk mengenal sosok Gaara. Yang ia tahu, Gaara adalah juga seorang jinchuriki, sama seperti Naruto. Meskipun ia tahu sekarang kalau bijuu dalam tubuh Gaara sudah diambil oleh Akatsuki. Selain itu, Gaara juga berteman cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Selebihnya, Ino tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Gaara.

Makan malam berakhir memuaskan. Semua masakan Ino tandas tak bersisa. Kini hanya tinggal piring-piring kotor yang harus segera dibereskan. Maka bertiga, Ino, Temari, dan Matsuri pun membereskan ruang makan itu dan mencuci piring-piring tersebut.

"Prang!" dan piring itu pun jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Ino tak percaya ia telah menjatuhkan piring-piring yang baru saja selesai dicucinya itu. Padahal ia hendak membawa setumpuk piring itu ke mesin pengering piring, tapi malah terjatuh.

Kontan semua mata menoleh ke arahnya. Ino benar-benar salah tingkah. Ia merasa malu dan sangat bersalah. Maka ia pun segera membungkukkan badan meminta maaf lalu berjongkok memunguti pecahan-pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai.

Matsuri yang berdiri di belakang Ino segera membantunya diikuti Temari. Ino merasa begitu bodoh di hadapan mereka semua. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya, membuat masakan yang membuat mereka semua menyukainya, ia malah dengan bodohnya merusak suasana dengan menjatuhkan piring-piring itu.

Tak ada yang menyadari sebuah senyum tipis mengembang sekilas di bibir tipis Matsuri. Tapi Matsuri sendiri sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata hijau sempat melihat senyum puasnya itu.

"Ah.. aku benar-benar bodoh yah. Maaf ya Temari-san. Membuatmu harus kehilangan piring-piring itu," Ino sekali lagi meminta maaf pada Temari ketika mereka tinggal berdua di dapur itu. Matsuri telah pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan. Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Hal kecil itu. Sekarang beristirahatlah, sudah cukup malam. Kau pasti sudah capek sekali. Apalagi besok kau kan sudah mulai mengajar," tutur Temari bijak.

Ino mengangguk. Ia tersenyum haru. Dan ia pun semakin menyukai Temari, semakin merasa kalau ia memang yang terbaik untuk Shikamaru.

Malam di Sunagakure sangat dingin dikarenakan keadaan alam Suna yang wilayahnya sebagian besar terdiri dari gurun pasir. Sehingga perbedaan cuaca antara siang dan malam sangat mencolok. Maka dengan cuaca yang begitu dingin ditambah rasa lelah yang sangat, Ino pun segera terbuai ke alam mimpi begitu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ino tidak tahu berapa lama ia sudah terlelap ketika samar-samar didengarnya suara orang merintih.

SET! Ino segera membuka matanya lalu duduk untuk menajamkan pendengarannya.

Sunyi. Senyap. Ia tak mendengar apapun.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. _Mungkin cuma halusinasiku saja._ Pikirnya, lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi untuk kembali tidur karena waktu masih dini hari.

Tetapi belum sampai matanya terpejam, suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini mirip sebuah erangan yang ditekan sekuat mungkin.

Ino kembali bangun. Kemudian ia menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia kembali mendengar erangan itu sekali lagi. Tepat dari sebelah kamarnya. Tapi bukan suara Temari si menurutnya. Dengan mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tebal, Ino pun memberanikan diri keluar kamarnya. Suara erangan itu terdengar kian jelas. Suaranya berasal dari sebelah kiri kamar Ino. Jadi memang bukan dari kamar Temari yang notabene letaknya di sebelah kanan kamarnya.

Ino melangkah perlahan menuju kamar itu. Erangan itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini makin jelas dan berikutnya terdengar suara berdebam. Seperti sesuatu yang besar jatuh dan menimpa lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak itu.

Ino makin cemas. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menghuni kamar itu, Kankurou ataukah Gaara, tapi detik berikutnya, tanpa pikir panjang Ino sudah mendorong pintu kamar itu dengan chakranya karena pintunya memang terkunci.

Begitu pintu kamar itu menjeblak terbuka, Ino langsung mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang tertelungkup di lantai tengah mengerang sambil memegangi dadanya.

Ino masih belum mengenali siapa sosok yang tertelungkup itu dikarenakan penerangan kamar yang nyaris gelap. Ia tak sempat berkonsentrasi untuk mencari saklar lampu, karena perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada orang yang kesakitan itu. Dan ia pun segera menolong orang itu. Susah payah menaikkan kembali tubuh orang itu ke atas tempat tidur. Kemudian Ino segera berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memancarkan chakranya untuk melakukan tindakan penyembuhan pada pria itu.

Ino terkesiap begitu sinar terang dari chakranya menguak jati diri orang yang ditolongnya itu. Gaara-sama. Tapi ia tahu bukan waktunya untuk terkaget-kaget atau apalah namanya. Melainkan ia harus fokus menyembuhkan Gaara, karena sepertinya laki-laki itu terluka dalam cukup parah di bagian jantungnya.

Tubuh Gaara yang sempat mengejang kaku dan berkeringat dingin perlahan mulai melemas kembali seperti sedia kala. Tangannya yang semula menekan dada pun kembali jatuh di samping tubuhnya. Berikutnya sosok Kazekage muda itu sudah tampak tenang dan tak lagi kesakitan.

Ino mengakhiri kegiatan penyembuhannya dengan napas terengah. Ternyata dibutuhkan chakra yang lumayan besar untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam Gaara. Walaupun merasa sangat capek, tetapi ia bernapas lega melihat Gaara sudah kembali tampak normal. Namun ia masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kazekage itu. Ia merasa luka dalam Gaara bukan luka dalam biasa, namun cukup parah dan diperlukan penanganan yang serius. Sepertinya, Ino perlu berbicara dengannya besok.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Gaara yang sudah tertidur lelap, Ino kembali ke kamarnya dengan berjingkat-jingkat.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan, bayangan wajah Gaara yang tenang melintas begitu saja di pelupuk matanya. Ino merasa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas.

Gaara memang tidak hanya rupawan, tetapi ia sangat berkharisma. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri ketika ia mulai berpikir akan hal itu. Adalah hal gila jika ia menyukai seorang Kazekage, pikirnya. Dan dengan pikiran itu, Ino pun tertidur lelap.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar dan seruan Temari, membuat Ino terpaksa mengakhiri tidurnya yang rasanya baru saja ia mulai. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ia sedang di negeri orang, Ino pasti tak mau meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Mendadak ia jadi ingat reaksi Shikamaru kalau dibangunkan pagi-pagi olehnya. Ino tersenyum mengingat betapa malasnya tampang Shikamaru. Ah, sekarang Ino jadi mengerti betapa tidak enaknya dibangunkan ketika sedang enak-enaknya tidur.

Ino menghela napas panjang dan kemudian ia menyahuti Temari. Mengatakan kalau lima belas menit lagi ia akan sudah siap. Dan kemudian didengarnya Temari melangkah menuruni tangga demi tangga kembali ke ruang bawah. Ino turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai memasuki kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian Ino sudah turun. Dan ia mendapati Temari dan Kankurou sudah duduk menunggunya. Ia tidak melihat Gaara. Hal itu tentu saja segera mengingatkannya pada peristiwa tadi malam. Apa mungkin Gaara masih sakit? Apa mereka berdua sudah tahu? Kalau belum, apakah Ino harus memberi tahu mereka?

"Duduklah Ino-chan! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ eh?" tegur Kankurou terdengar agak geli.

Ino nyengir menanggapi teguran Kankurou sementara kakinya melangkah mendekat ke meja makan sebelum akhirnya menarik salah satu kursi di samping Temari dan duduk.

"Umm… Gaara-sama tidak ikut sarapan ya?"

"Oh, Gaara memang jarang ikut sarapan. Biasanya ia baru makan pagi sekitar jam sembilan atau sepuluh," jawab Temari sambil menuangkan susu segar untuk Ino.

Ino mengangguk, lalu ia mulai menggigit _egg pancake_-nya. Keras. Tapi Ino toh menghabiskannya juga. Tentu saja, ia tak enak pada Temari kalau sampai tak menghabiskannya kan?

"Oke, Ino. Kami berangkat dulu. Ada sedikit urusan masalah di akademi. Itu juga sebabnya aku meninggalkan rumah begitu saja kemarin. Biasalah masalah anak-anak yang kadang sulit diatur," ucap Kankurou sambil berdiri diikuti Temari.

"Ohya, Ino-chan. Nanti kalau Gaara bangun sebelum kau berangkat, tolong bilang padanya bahwa aku tak membuatkannya _pancake. _Tetapi kalau ia mau makan, ia bisa membuatnya sendiri, karena ada pancake beku di freezer. Maaf ya merepotkanmu, kami berangkat dulu. Jaa." Setelah selesai berkata demikian Temari mengangkat kipas besarnya yang tadi ia gantungkan di kursinya dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Kankurou yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Ino menatap sejenak ke arah Temari yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian tanpa tertahankan lagi ia menguap lebar.

Akhirnya Ino menyelesaikan makan paginya. Setelah mencuci piringnya, ia berpikir sebentar apa tidak lebih baik kalau ia membuatkan Gaara sarapan sambil menunggu jam setengah delapan. Ino melirik ke arlojinya. Jarum jam masih menunjuk pada pukul 06.40. Jadi, ia masih punya waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum berangkat pada jam 7.40 nanti.

Sebagaimana yang dikatakan Nenek Chiyo, kalau jam tugas normal di SMC untuknya dimulai jam 8 tepat dan berakhir jam 4 sore, dan tentunya Ino pun tak mau terlambat datang di hari pertamanya bertugas.

Sesaat kemudian Ino sudah selesai membuat nasi goreng bungkus telur untuk Gaara. Sebenarnya itu menu untuk anak kecil. Tapi nasi goreng kan menu umum, jadi Ino pikir bukan ide buruk untuk memberi Gaara makanan itu. Ino tersenyum sendiri.

Dengan membawa baki berisi nasi goreng dan segelas air putih, Ino berjalan hati-hati cepat menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Gaara yang kini ia tahu letaknya tepat di sebelah kiri kamarnya.

Ino memegang baki dengan tangan kirinya bak pelayan restoran yang sudah lihai, sementara tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, sebentar," terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Suara Gaara.

Entah kenapa Ino jadi berdebar-debar. _Ada apa sih denganku?_ Ino heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan pintu pun dibuka pelan dari dalam. Ino mau tak mau terpaku menatap sosok yang muncul dari dalam ruangan itu. Gaara. Ia bertelanjang dada. Sepertinya habis mandi, karena ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit sebatas pinggangnya saja, sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos jelas oleh Ino yang melongo seperti orang bego.

Seolah tak mengerti keterkejutan Ino, Gaara membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka sementara ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Bodoh! Umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi begitu bego hanya dengan melihat wujud Gaara yang bertelanjang dada? Ino tak habis pikir. Ia pun masuk ke ruang kamar Gaara lalu meletakkan sarapan itu ke atas meja kerja Gaara.

Tepat ketika Ino sudah melatakkan baki itu, Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika matanya bersitatap dengan Ino sejenak.

"Ohayou, Yamanaka-san. Maaf tadi kupikir itu Temari-neesan, jadi.. Yah, sudahlah."

Ino mengangguk kaku.

"Ohayou, Gaara-sama. Umm… maaf, aku pikir Anda masih sakit, jadi aku sengaja membawakan sarapan untuk Anda," kata Ino kemudian. _Aduh, kok bisa gugup gini sich? Memalukan sekali! Sungguh bukan Yamanaka deh!_ Maki inner Ino.

"Terima kasih dua kali kalau begitu, Yamanaka-san. Seharusnya kau tak perlu begitu repot melakukan ini untukku. Dan tolong panggil aku Gaara saja kalau kita di rumah ya? Dan kau-aku saja, tak perlu Anda-Saya. Toh, kita sebaya," kata Gaara sambil duduk menghadap sarapannya.

"Hai' Gaara-sama, Umm.. maksudku Gaara. Dan kalo begitu tolong An.. eh.. kau juga memanggilku Ino saja ya?" balas Ino.

"Hnn." Gaara mengangguk.

Lalu hening. Ino pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gaara menyantap makanannya sendirian. Ia harus segera berangkat ke SMC sepertinya. Kalau ia tidak mau melakukan hal-hal tolol lagi seperti kegugupannya yang aneh setiap berhadapan dengan Gaara. Ino menganggap itu semua mungkin karena ia baru saja mengenal Gaara, meskipun ia sudah tahu namanya sejak ujian Chuunin dulu.

Perkiraan Ino sebelumnya bahwa akan cukup menyenangkan baginya bertugas di SMC memang tak meleset. Semua orang di SMC bersikap ramah dan sangat kooperatif. Para kunoichi yang akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan darinya mengenai ilmu pengobatan dan cara menanam tanaman obat, juga cukup mudah diatur. Satu-satunya hal yang sedikit mengganjal di hati Ino, adalah sikap yang didapatinya dari Matsuri. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyukai eksistensinya di SMC.

Ino mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran jelek itu. Maka ia pun memperlakukan Matsuri seperti ia memperlakukan orang lain di SMC, karena Matsuri adalah salah satu murid kepercayaan Nenek Chiyo dan merupakan salah satu kunoichi yang akan diajarinya juga.

Untunglah semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai Ino bertugas sebulan di SMC. Sampai-sampai Ino sudah merasa Suna sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Dan yang membuat Ino bertambah senang dan sedikit geli, sebenarnya adalah karena ternyata ia banyak disukai oleh anak-anak yang belajar medic-nin tingkat dasar. Padahal, Ino hanya sekali seminggu ikut membantu mengajar mereka, tapi mereka tampak selalu bersemangat jika ia mengajar. Ino benar-benar jadi ketularan bersemangat melihat semangat belajar anak-anak itu. Ia jadi ingat ketika ia masih _genin_ dulu. Menyenangkan sekali.

Hawa positif yang didapat dari SMC pun menular ke keseharian Ino di rumah yang ia tinggali. Ya, kini ia sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan keluarga Kazekage. Ia semakin akrab dengan Temari layaknya kakak adik. Tak pernah terpikirkan lagi oleh Ino, kalau ia pernah sangat tidak menyukai Temari.

Lalu Ino juga dekat dengan Kankurou, yang ternayata berkepribadian agak mirip dengan Kiba. Ya, Kankurou cukup periang dan suka bercanda, dan selalu tergesa-gesa. Beda sekali dengan Gaara yang selalu tenang.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Gaara, walaupun belum bisa dibilang akrab, tapi Ino sudah tidak lagi gugup jika sesekali ia berduaan dengan Gaara saja. Dan memang tak banyak waktu untuk itu, dikarenakan kesibukan Gaara sebagai Kazekage yang berangkat pagi dan baru pulang larut malam. Belum lagi jika Gaara harus bepergian ke desa lain. Jadi praktis, interaksi Ino dengan Gaara tak banyak terjadi.

Satu hal lagi yang diketahui Ino belakangan ini, adalah bahwa Matsuri mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Gaara. Ino bisa menyimpulkan demikian, karena ketika ia melihat Matsuri dan Gaara dalam satu kesempatan, cara Matsuri memandangGaara benar-benar mirip seperti cara dia waktu memandang Sasuke dulu. Dan dengan demikian, Ino pun memahami mengapa sikap Matsuri kepadanya terkesan sinis dan kaku. Ia paham itu terjadi karena Matsuri cemburu padanya.

Tak berkeinginan untuk memiliki musuh di Suna, Ino tentu saja memberi sikap yang meyakinkan bahwa Matsuri tak perlu cemburu padanya. Kalau kebetulan Gaara datang Ino segera beralih melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak memperhatikan Gaara atau beralih ke tempat lain dan memberi Matsuri kesempatan untuk lebih mendekati Gaara. Karena ia tahu, antara Gaara dan Matsuri juga belum ada ikatan khusus, selain bahwa Matsuri pernah menjadi murid Gaara dan sesekali mendampingi Gaara bersama shinobi lain jika Gaara melakukan perjalanan ke luar desa.

Sore itu, seperti biasanya Ino pulang sendirian dari SMC dengan berjalan kaki. Ia memang suka melakukannya. Walaupun sudah sebulan lebih di Sunagakure, baginya berjalan-jalan di sore hari, ketika matahari sudah tak lagi bersinar terik, adalah hal yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Ino. Satu hal lagi, sebenarnya seringkali ia tak harus berjalan sepenuhnya sampai rumah, karena ia kerap berpapasan dengan Temari dan Kankurou yang kemudian mengajaknya pulang bersama naik mobil mereka.

Tapi kali ini, Ino sedikit berbelok arah. Ia tak langsung pulang, melainkan memutar langkahnya ke arah dimana Oasis berada. Kata Temari, di sanalah satu-satunya tempat yang sejuk dan hijau secara alami di Sunagakure yang terkenal gersang dan panas. Dari sana jugalah ada sumber air yang digunakan untuk kehidupan seluruh penduduk Suna. Ya, Oasis, sumber air di tengah gersangnya gurun Sunagakure.

Sebenarnya Ino sudah lama ingin pergi ke tempat itu, hanya saja selalu batal karena kesibukannya di SMC yang cukup menguras tenaganya. Dan berhubung hari itu, ia tidak terlalu merasa lelah, maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Oasis. Ia penasaran akan tempat itu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju Oasis, ternyata cukup banyak yang mengenali Ino dan semuanya menyapa Ino dengan ramah. Mereka tahu kalau Ino adalah utusan Konohagakure yang diperbantukan ke Suna Medical Centre (SMC).

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar kurang lebih menempuh setengah jam perjalanan, Ino sampai juga di Oasis. Dan segera Ino bisa merasakan wangi bunga-bunga dan pepohonan hijau yang mengelilingi Oasis itu. Benar sekali yang dikatakan Temari, kalau Oasis adalah tempat paling sejuk dan indah di Suna.

Ino berlari kecil memasuki kawasan Oasis. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa petugas pengairan yang bekerja di Oasis. Rupanya sudah waktu pulang kerja bagi mereka.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Oasis itu jadi benar-benar sunyi. Sampai-sampai Ino bisa mendengarkan hembusan angin dan gemericik air yang mengalir. Ia tersenyum menikmati kesejukan yang mendamaikan itu.

Ino perlahan turun menuruni telundakan yang menghubungkan ke bagian bawah, di mana terdapat ceruk-ceruk yang mengeluarkan air jernih.

Ino melihat pipa-pipa besar diatur sedemikian rupa untuk membuat air dari tiga ceruk yang paling besar mengalir ke desa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan air penduduk.

Sementara itu, ceruk-ceruk lain yang berukuran kecil, yang lebih mirip sendang, sebagian besar dibuatkan parit-parit yang mengalirkan airnya ke kolam-kolam. Ino mendekati kolam-kolam itu, dan matanya dibuat takjub melihat beraneka ikan berenang-renang di dalamnya. Jumlahnya sangat banyak. Dan bisa dipastikan itulah usaha perikanan air tawar di Suna.

Puas melihat ikan-ikan, Ino melompat menuju kolam yang cukup besar yang terletak paling ujung di mana airnya juga paling jernih. Sepertinya itu kolam untuk manusia alias kolam renang. Dan benar saja, itu memang kolam renang.

Sayang sekali Ino tak membawa baju ganti. Kalau ia membawa, pasti ia sudah menceburkan diri untuk berenang. Alhasil, Ino hanya mampu duduk di tepian kolam dan mencelupkan kakinya ke air kolam. _Hmm, dingin juga._ Ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Ino?!" Ino seketika menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar terkejut melihatnya di situ seperti halnya ia juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar suaranya. Saking terkejutnya, Ino sukses kehilangan keseimbangan dan BYURRRR! Dia tercebur ke kolam dengan indahnya! Dengan pakaian lengkapnya!

Gaara tertawa kecil melihat Ino yang tercebur karena kaget melihatnya. Dan sebelum Ino sempat melihat bahwa ia tertawa, sang Kazekage muda itu telah menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam dan menyelam sampai dasar kolam.

Ino berenang ke tepian. Mukanya memerah karena malu. Ah, tololnya dia!

Tapi ketika ia hendak menaiki tangga kolam dan naik, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Buat apa mentas? Toh, ia sudah terlanjur basah kan? Jadi sekalian saja ia memuaskan diri untuk berenang, itu kan lebih baik? Dengan pikiran demikian, Ino pun memutar tubuhnya dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berenang ujung kolam.

Ino mencoba menyelam, dan dilihatnya Gaara bergerak-gerak di sisi lain kolam. Wah, lama sekali pemuda itu menyelam. Ino berdecak kagum dalam hatinya. Ia pun bergerak mendekati Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, tapi cukup terlihat oleh mata biru Ino sebelum gadis pirang itu menyembulkan kepalanya ke atas permukaan air. Napasnya tak sekuat Gaara yang betah bermenit-menit berada di dalam air.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara menyembulkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lagi. Masih sama, hanya sekilas senyum yang tipis sekali. Tapi cukup membuat Ino salah tingkah.

"Gaara, kau kuat sekali ya menyelam begitu lama," puji Ino memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka.

Gaara hanya membalas ucapan Ino itu dengan, lagi-lagi, senyum tipisnya.

"Bagaimana kalo kita adu renang, Gaara? Kau berani nggak? Nanti sebagai hadiahnya, yang menang ditraktir oleh yang kalah. Gimana?" tantang Ino tiba-tiba.

Di luar dugaan, Gaara menerima tantangan konyol itu. Dan mereka pun berenang ke tepian lain kolam. Dari sanalah mereka akan adu kecepatan renang. Siapa yang paling cepat sampai di ujung satunya lalu kembali lagi ke tempat awal, dialah yang jadi pemenangnya.

Ino sudah yakin dia akan memenangi adu renang ini. Pasalnya ia selalu nomor satu di cabang olahraga ini ketika ia masih sekolah di Konoha dulu.

Tetapi keyakinan Ino harus terpatahkan begitu saja. Karena kemampuan renang Gaara ternyata sehebat kemampuannya menyelam. Dan dengan demikian, Ino pun kalah telak.

Meskipun kalah, Ino sama sekali tidak kecewa. Bahkan dia tampak sumringah sekali, Gaara menang. Kini keduanya saling duduk di tepian kolam dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Ya, Gaara juga berenang dengan pakaian lengkapnya, tentu saja tidak menggunakan jubah Kazekagenya. Jadi maksudnya, Gaara berenang dengan memakai celana panjang longgar warna merah gelap dan kaos oblong warna putih abu-abu.

"Umm.. tak kusangka kalo kau jago renang dan menyelam lho Gaara. Hebat yah! Aku jadi kalah deh," celetuk Ino sambil menggerakkan kakinya yang terendam air kolam sehingga air disekitar kakinya berkecipak.

"Kemampuan renangmu juga tak buruk, Ino," sahut Gaara menyahuti. Seperti Ino, ia juga merendam kakinya di kolam. Bedanya, kaki Gaara diam dan tenang, tidak terus bergerak-gerak seperti kaki Ino.

"Hehe.. terima kasih, Gaara. Eh, kalo gitu aku harus nraktir kamu di mana dong? Aku tak tahu tempat makanan enak di Suna sih," ucap Ino sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan kakinya di air.

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan hal itu. Kau tak perlu menraktirku," kata Gaara sementara matanya menatap ke air yang berkecipak oleh gerak kaki Ino.

"Eh?! Tidak bisa begitu, Gaara! Itu sudah peraturannya. Yang kalah nraktir yang menang. Atau kau mau berbaik hati menraktir aku yah?" seloroh Ino.

"Boleh juga," sahut Gaara singkat.

Ino seketika menoleh kepada Gaara.

"Jadi, kau akan menraktirku makan malam kali ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Dan Ino menanggapinya dengan berteriak girang. Sungguh, ia sudah kembali ke wujud Yamanaka yang dulu sepertinya.

"Ah, tapi harus pulang dulu yah. Mana mungkin pergi dengan baju basah kayak gini," keluh Ino sesaat kemudian ketika ia berdiri dan menyadari kalau bajunya masih basah kuyub.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahu Ino.

"Eh?!" Ino terkesiap ketika tangan kekar itu mendarat di pundaknya dengan lembut. Tapi ia tak mengindar atau merespon apa-apa, karena kemudian ia tahu apa maksud Gaara menyentuh pundaknya seperti itu.

Gaara sedang mengalirkan chakra-nya untuk mengeringkan baju Ino yang basah kuyup itu. Ino merasa begitu hangat dan perlahan ia sudah tak merasakan lagi rasa basah yang semula membungkus tubuhnya. Yay! Pakaiannya menjadi benar-benar kering layaknya sudah dijemur saja.

Ino menatap kagum pada Gaara yang kini tengah mengeringkan bajunya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu bagaimana Gaara memiliki chakra yang bisa menghasilkan angin panas yang bisa mengeringkan baju tanpa menyakiti pemakainya seperti itu. Tetapi, Ino tak jadi melakukannya. Innernya mengatakan itu tidak cukup etis untuk dilakukan.

"Arigatou ne, Gaara," ucap Ino ceria seiring mereka melangkah beriringan meninggalkan Oase.

Gaara tak menyahut. Hanya tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi, juga sekilas senyum tipis. Uhh, kalau saja Ino tak ingat bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu seorang Kazekage, pasti dia sudah meremes pipinya dengan gemas, karena seringkali hanya menyahuti celotehannya dengan senyum tipis saja. Ngomong-ngomong soal senyum, Ino jadi teringat Sai. Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya waktu berlalu, pikirnya.

Dengan mobilnya, Gaara membawa Ino menyusuri jalan-jalan Suna yang ternyata juga cukup ramai di malam hari. Sebelumnya selama di Suna, Ino memang tak pernah keluar rumah pada malam hari.

Barisan-barisan rumah makan dilewati begitu saja oleh Gaara. Hal itu tak urung membuat Ino mengerutkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Umm, Gaara.. kulihat kau terus melewati resto-resto itu. Memangnya kau mau makan dimana?" Ino akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

Secara mendadak, Gaara langsung mengehentikan mobil yang dikemudikannya itu. Ia menoleh ke Ino dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Er.. Ino, sebenarnya aku tak punya tempat makan favorit. Karna selama ini aku tak pernah makan di luar selain untuk memenuhi undangan. Jadi, aku bingung mau berhenti di restoran yang mana. Mungkin sebaiknya kau saja yang tentukan tempatnya," tutur Gaara membuat Ino terpana. Entah gadis itu terpana oleh pernyataan Gaara atau karena ekspresi Gaara yang membuatnya berdebar tak karuan, Ino tak tahu pasti.

"Ehm..," Ino berdehem sekali, "Apalagi aku, Gaara. Mana aku tahu resto yang enak di sini. Sebenarnya, Temari-san pernah memberitahuku sih, tapi aku lupa. Hehe."

Gaara tak menyahut. Ino pun melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Umm, gimana kalo aku masak sendiri aja? Kalau kau tak keberatan sih," Ino menatap Gaara penasaran dengan reaksinya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Gaara setuju.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita belanja dulu bahan-bahannya ya? Karena sepertinya bahan makanan di kulkas tinggal sedikit," semangat Ino.

Gaara mengangguk.

Ia pun memutar mobilnya ke arah dimana swalayan Suna berada.

Acara belanja ternyata cukup menyenangkan kalau tak bisa dibilang menggelikan bagi Ino. Pasalnya, setiap orang di swalayan itu selalu membungkuk hormat setiap berpapasan dengan Gaara. Tentu saja, karena selain Kazekage, Gaara memang pernah menjadi pahlawan Suna yang menyelamatkan desa dari serangan Akatsuki. Jadi, seluruh warga Suna sangat menghormatinya.

Bahkan, ketika mereka selesai belanja dan hendak membayar di kasir, petugas kasirnya menolak uang yang disodorkan Gaara. Namun yang membuat Ino takjub, adalah Gaara tetap meninggalkan uangnya di atas meja kasir tanpa banyak bicara meskipun kasir itu tetap menolak. Rupanya Gaara sama sekali tak mau memanfaatkan pengaruh dan popularitasnya sebagai Kazekage untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Mengagumkan.

Setiba di rumah, Ino langsung memasang celemek dan mulai memilah-milah bahan yang sudah dibelinya.

"Kok, Temari-san dan Kankurou-san belum pulang ya Gaara?" tanya Ino ketika ia selesai memilah-milah bahan yang akan di masaknya.

Gaara yang masih berdiri di dekatnya sambil bersender di tembok dapur menjawabnya dengan tenang,

"Mereka berdua mungkin tak pulang ke rumah hari ini. Temari-neesan berangkat ke Konoha sore tadi, sementara Kankurou pergi ke Amegakure."

Ino terbeliak kaget.

"Whaaa, Temari-san ke Konoha? Ah, kenapa dia gak bilang-bilang padaku?" tanyanya agak histeris.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ia pergi begitu saja. Mungkin ada urusan dengan temanmu itu," jawab Gaara datar.

Ino memutar matanya. Ohya, bodohnya ia. Tentu saja Temari tak memberitahunya. Ini kan ada hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Ino terkikik sendiri menyadari hal itu.

"Ada yang lucu kah?" Gaara heran melihat Ino yang tampak seperti orang aneh karena tertawa sendiri.

"Oh? Apa? Oh.. iya, gak.. gak ada yang lucu kok Gaara. Cuman geli aja inget Shikamaru," kilah Ino tergagap. Gaara tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino.

"Kalo begitu, aku cuman perlu masak untuk dua porsi saja dong?" tanya Ino seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir begitu," sahut Gaara.

"Oke! Ngomong-ngomong kamu paling suka menu apa untuk makan malam Gaara?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Terserah Ino. Asal tak pakai buncis saja," jawab Gaara sambil mendekat.

"Eh? Buncis? Kau tak suka buncis ya?" Ino heran.

"Begitulah…. Ohya, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu sekarang?" Gaara balik tanya. Tetapi Ino tak cukup menyadari kalau ini adalah agak aneh karena Gaara balik bertanya, menawarkan bantuan, padahal biasanya ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan saja.

Yang membuat Ino terpaku sesaat adalah jarak berdiri Gaara yang hanya terpisah sekita lima puluh sentimeter dengannya berdiri, sampai-sampai Ino bisa mencium wangi Gaara yang searoma citrus lime. Segar. Wangi. Ino jadi _melting_ rasanya…

"Tapi kau kan seorang Kazekage, Gaara. Masa kau mau membantuku memasak?" tanya Ino akhirnya setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Seorang Kazekage kan juga manusia, Ino. Nanti kalau suatu saat istrinya sakit, mungkin ia perlu turun ke dapur juga kan?"

Deg! Jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak. Perkataan Gaara barusan seperti bukan keluar dari mulut Gaara yang biasanya selalu bersikap kaku itu. Apa yang terjadi?

"Oh?!" Alhasil hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mlut Ino.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya lalu memalingkan mukanya sejenak sebelum kembali menoleh ke Gaara yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dalam jarak hanya setengah meter itu.

"Umm… bagaimana kalau kau mengelupas kulit pangkal brokoli dan mencuci paprika?"

Gaara mengangguk dan iapun mengambil kedua jenis sayuran yang disebutkan Ino.

Ino mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari benaknya. Berharap ia bisa kembali bersikap wajar dan berkonsentrasi untuk memasak. Kalau ia tak mau mengecewakan Gaara.

Maka, ingatlah Ino pada Matsuri yang menyukai Gaara. Dengan demikian Ino membuat tembok besar yang menghalanginya untuk merasa lebih terhadap Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua orang itupun melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dengan saling diam. Sampai Ino merasa aneh karena dirinya yang biasanya cerewet dan ramai, bisa sediam itu bila dekat dengan Gaara.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Gaara menjatuhkan pisaunya dan memegangi telunjuknya. Ino sontak menoleh dan terkejut melihat darah segar mengalir dari telunjuk Gaara. Rupanya ujung jari telunjuk Gaara teriris pisau.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ino segera meraih tangan Gaara dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari telunjuk laki-laki itu dengan mulutnya. Upz! Ino buru-buru menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya itu ketika matanya bertatapan begitu dekat dengan mata hijau milik Gaara.

Ino meringis salting.

"Umm… maaf ya Gaara. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud lancang," ucap Ino benar-benar merasa tak enak hati.

Gaara tak menyahut. Ia sendiri sepertinya juga agak terkejut oleh apa yang dilakukan Ino. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berdekatan dengan wanita selain Temari, kakaknya, dalam jarak begitu dekat.

"Mungkin aku lebih baik menunggu di depan saja…." Sembari berkata demikian Gaara berbalik dan buru-buru meninggalkan ruang dapur itu.

Ino menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"_Ino, dia itu seorang Kazekage! Dan dia itu sudah disukai oleh Matsuri! Ingat itu!_" Inner Ino berkata.

Ino mendesah sekali sebelum kemudian melanjutkan memasaknya. Berharap masakannya kali ini tak akan berasa membingunngkan karena ia yang sedang bingung.

"Gaara, masakannya sudah matang!" seru Ino dengan ceria menghampiri Gaara yang duduk menonton TV di ruang tamu.

Tak ada jawaban. Ino pun mendekat, dan ia tersenyum geli karena ternyata Gaara tertidur pulas. Ino geleng-geleng, pantasan tak ada sahutan.

Maka dengan agak pelan, Ino pun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Gaara. Mencoba membangunkannya. Untunglah Gaara bukan Shikamaru yang tidak perlu diteriaki pakai TOA jika ingin membangunkannya. Karena sesaat kemudian, Kazekage muda itu sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya heran.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Gaara Kazekage," kata Ino setengah bercanda.

Gaara mengucek matanya dan ia pun bangkit berdiri.

"Oh maaf aku ketiduran," gumamnya.

Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum agak geli. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara tampak begitu menggemaskan ketika dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti itu.

Mereka berdua lalu makan tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Sepertinya Gaara cukup lapar, karena ia makan dengan lahap. Atau memang karena masakan Ino yang enak? Ah, Ino jadi GR. Tapi lagi-lagi innernya berkata, "_Ino, dia itu seorang Kazekage! Dan dia itu sudah disukai oleh Matsuri! Ingat itu!_" Dan dengan demikian, Ino pun mengenyahkan segala pikiran aneh-anehnya tentang Gaara.

"Arigatou, Ino. Masakanmu mungkin adalah masakan terlezat yang pernah kumakan," puji Gaara dengan suara datarnya.

Meski begitu, Ino jadi tersipu-sipu gembira mendengarnya.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Gaara. Karena kalian semua telah memperlakukan aku seperti keluarga sendiri selama aku di sini. Ah, aku pasti akan tetap merindukan kalian semua kalau aku nanti sudah kembali ke Konoha," ujar Ino.

"Apa kau akan tetap kembali ke Konoha?"

Ino menatap Gaara sesaat dengan tatapan agak kaget dan rasa aneh. Mengapa Gaara menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas begitu.

"Umm… Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan akan tetap kembali ke Konoha, Gaara? Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Itukan desaku, rumah dan keluargaku ada di sana."

Gaara menatap Ino sekilas sebelum mengelap mulutnya dan berdiri.

"Karena sebenarnya aku ingin kau berada di Suna selamanya, Ino Yamanaka."

Ino terbelalak kaget hingga ia pun tanpa sadar ikut berdiri sehingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, tidak sampai setengah meter.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Gaara?" Ino tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku," jawab Gaara dengan nada ditekan. Sepertinya sangat susah baginya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sementara itu mata hijaunya menatap tajam ke mata biru milik Ino yang kini terpaku bagai patung batu.

"Ah, sudahlah! Tak apa jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang Ino. Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak buatmu," Gaara mengibaskan tangannya lalu berbalik pergi dari situ.

"Gaara.." sebut Ino mengentikan langkah Gaara yang sudah sampai di ambang ruangan.

Gaara pun kembali menghadap ke Ino.

"…. tapi bagaimana dengan Matsuri?" tanya Ino sekuat tenaga menahan ledakan emosi di hatinya yang meletup-letup oleh kebahagiaan karena ucapan Gaara yang tak disangka-sangkanya itu. Karena ia tahu ada ganjalan berupa Matsuri dalam hubungan mereka.

Gaara kembali melangkah mendekati Ino.

Detik berikutnya, Ino merasakan sepasang tangan kekar telah merengkuhnya dengan kuat tapi lembut ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Degup jantung yang teratur milik Gaara beradu dengan degup jantung Ino yang bertalu-talu. Muka Ino memerah semerah kepiting rebus karena tak disangkanya Gaara akan memeluknya.

"Yang aku inginkan hanya engkau saja, Ino," bisik Gaara di telinga Ino yang sukses membuat Ino meleleh.

"Tapi… aku kasihan pada Matsuri, Gaara. Dia.. dia sudah lebih mengenalmu lebih dulu daripada aku. Akau tak mau dianggap merebutmu darinya," tutur Ino masih dalam pelukan Gaara yang hangat.

Gaara perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan dirangkumnya wajah Ino dengan lembut, lalu ia berkata,

"Apa sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau tak menginginkan aku, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. Ia tak bisa berbohong kalau ia menyukai Gaara. Mencintai dan menginginkannya. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kazekage muda itu sejak pertama bertemu dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, cukup pikirkan aku saja. Bahwa kau memiliki hati dan perasaanku, Ino."

Ino memejamkan matanya. Merasa seolah kini berada di surga dimana hanya ada dia dan Gaara saja, senyumnya pun terkembang. Masalah Matsuri pastilah bisa diselesaikan nanti.

Dengan itu Ino membuka matanya, dan balas menatap mata hijau milik sang Kazekage muda itu.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Terima kasih memberiku begitu banyak. Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu dan mendampingimu selamanya di manapun kau berada," ucap Ino dengan agak bergetar karena bahagia dan haru.

Gaara tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum tipis yang hanya sekilas lewat, namun benar-benar senyum yang sepenuhnya.

**FIN**

_Huaaaa… selesai juga ff gaje ini. Ah, panjang __juga ini ff, mana ceritanya terlalu lebay yah.. ahahah,,,, aku masih perlu belajar banyak buat bikin ff yang bagus memang.._

_Oke, readers yang terhormat.. __mohon reviewnya yah… kritik pedes en flame juga ga pa-apa.. __buat support agar aku bisa bikin ff yang lebih bagus di waktu mendatang. Hehehe.._


End file.
